Question de confiance
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Karl (2P!Allemagne) est obligé de se coltiner ce pot de colle d'Italie. Le plus grave serait de s'être habitué à sa présence. Texte écrit pour un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente.


**Question de confiance**

 **2P!Univers**

 **2P!Allemagne (Karl)/2P!(North)Italy(Luciano)**

 **Disclaimers : APH et l'univers des 2P! appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Thème de la nuit des lemons de la FA du 26/12/2015 : En retard/Mots : flamboyant, amical et boudeur/Contrainte : Manipulation psychique**

« Je t'aime, Karl ! »

Comment un homme pouvait-il crier de manière aussi aiguë quelque chose d'aussi sentimental avec des trémolos dans la voix ?

Italie avait des dons particulièrement agaçants.

« Pardon du retard, s'écria Luciano.

\- Et de nous avoir cassé les oreilles », soupira Lilian aussi dépressif que d'habitude, malgré les efforts désespérés d'Oliver pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Karl décida d'ignorer royalement Luciano et de mâter les seins de son interlocutrice. Deux bonnes miches, comme il aimait les peloter. Rien à voir avec la platitude de Luciano.

L'Allemand se tendit en sentant le parfum haut de gamme de l'Italien lui chatouiller méchamment les narines. Pot de colle de retour l'enlaçait comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. L'Italien fusilla méchamment du regard la nation féminine que Karl reluquait précédemment. Un peu plus et il devenait agressif.

« Luciano, notre relation restera platoniquement amicale, tenta Karl pour la énième fois.

\- T'es un trop bon coup pour que je te laisse filer à la concurrence. »

Sur ce point-là, Luciano marquait un point. Karl n'avait jamais autant pris son pied qu'avec cette pile électrique extrêmement jalouse et violente. Le jumeau adoré de Luciano avait disparu dans des circonstances étranges quand il fût question de se partager le territoire de l'Italie. Ne pas l'oublier. Luciano avait des réactions extrêmes et imprévisibles : comme foncer dans un tas d'ennemis pour soi-disant le protéger, ce qui aboutissait généralement à sa capture et des négociations difficiles.

« Tu me plais. »

Le pire résidait dans le fait que Karl savait comment se terminerait la soirée.

« Laisse-toi aller. J'en ai autant envie que toi. On ne s'est pas vu depuis…

\- Deux jours, Luciano. Seulement deux putains de jours.

\- C'était trop long sans toi ! », s'exclama Luciano en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Karl comprenait maintenant ce que Lilian endurait chaque jour avec Oliver.

« Non ! J'ai dit : "Non !"

\- Tu es alors d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Je t'adore !

\- Mais tu es insupportable ! »

Non ! Il allait pleurer ! Luciano devait être le seul homme sur cette fichue planète à foutre les jetons quand les larmes ravalaient ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, Luciano. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir mon espace vital ! »

Boudeur, Luciano se décolla de lui. Il resta seulement dans son ombre à surveiller chacun de ses agissements.

Karl fit attention à ne pas attarder son regard sur les autres invités de la réception pour éviter tout incident dramatique.

Pourquoi avoir couché avec Italie ?

On l'avait pourtant averti de sa grande instabilité émotionnelle !

« J'aime bien les pâtisseries d'Angleterre, pas toi ? »

Dans son costume flamboyant, Luciano paraissait maintenant enfantin avec son cupcake à la main. Seulement, Karl savait de source sûre ce que contenaient ces fucking cupcakes.

« On va éviter les excitants sexuels.

\- On n'a pas besoin de ça, mon chéri. »

Et il disait ça à haute voix devant tout le monde.

« Tu ne peux pas te taire.

\- On pourrait en discuter dans les couloirs. »

En plus d'être ridiculement attaché à lui, il fallait que Luciano fût un terrible manipulateur. Maintenant, Karl était quasiment immunisé contre toutes ses tactiques, à force d'être confronté à sa présence ou d'avoir échafaudé des plans avec lui.

« Tu te souviens de la fois dans le placard à balai du manoir de l'enculé de première ? »

À présent, Luciano tentait de le prendre par les sentiments.

« C'est non. »

Il résisterait à l'appel d'une baise intense. Étrangement, Luciano se calma (ce serait sûrement pour revenir à la charge ensuite) et le suivit docilement comme un petit chien. Ses mains se faisaient parfois baladeuses et ses regards insistants, mais sa présence se révéla plus agréable qu'encombrante.

Karl s'aperçut qu'il était habitué à la présence de l'Italien. Tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était le jeune homme follement énamouré de sa personne qui lui présentait des plats, qui riait avec lui quand l'occasion se présentait, qui avait un esprit particulièrement affuté bien que malade et qui l'enlaçait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Karl avait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux depuis un moment avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Depuis quand agissait-il ainsi avec son amant régulier ? Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse de fausses idées !

Luciano semblait s'endormir contre lui. Karl ricanait de le voir se redresser de temps à autre pour caler sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu devrais mieux le considérer, lui signifia Oliver.

\- Pas étonnant venant de ta part.

\- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir affaire à un soi-disant insensible, s'énerva Oliver. Se faire rejeter tous les jours sans aucune raison, c'est pénible. »

Après un coup d'œil prudent à l'Italien endormi, Karl murmura :

« Oliver, on le soupçonne tous d'avoir buté son jumeau adoré.

\- Oh ! C'est rien ça. Moi aussi, j'ai voulu massacrer toute ma famille. Je l'admire pour avoir réussi !

\- Après, ne t'étonne pas que l'insensible te fuie.

\- Mais, lui, c'est pas pareil ! C'est mon roudoudou d'amour. Jamais, je ne lui ferai du mal !

\- Mais bien sûr. Je vais coucher mon hypersensible. »

Karl porta l'Italien comme une princesse. De toute façon, Luciano n'en avait rien à foutre de sa dignité, alors autant en profiter pour ne pas se faire mal tous les deux dans les escaliers.

À peine étendu sur le lit, ce fourbe se réveilla pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

« Karl… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Tu m'aimes, je sais.

\- Je t'aime, mais je veux te dire autre chose. »

Se méfier puissance mille. Karl s'apprêta à bondir hors du lit.

« Mon jumeau Fabrizio est encore en vie.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi on ne le voit plus aux réunions ?, se méfia immédiatement Karl. Tu le séquestres pour ne l'avoir que pour toi tout seul ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Fabrizio m'a autorisé à te dire qu'il est vivant. Je ne fais pas de mal aux gens que j'aime. Il t'a même écrit une lettre…

\- Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

Luciano semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il protégeait un lourd secret ou même son frère qui sait.

« Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est vivant, d'accord. Tu ne le dis à personne. J'ai confiance en toi. Je lui ai parlé de toi et il m'a dit que je pouvais te dire qu'il était vivant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a dit ça, murmura Luciano. Mais tu ne le dis pas…

\- Je ne le dirai pas. »

On pourrait le prendre pour un fou, de toute manière.

« Et tu ne chercheras pas à la rencontrer.

\- Luciano, tout le monde se demande où il est passé. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse attester qu'il est bien vivant.

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Il doit rester où il est.

\- Luciano, tu le séquestres.

\- Non. Il reste en Italie de son plein gré et gère les affaires internes et son business. C'est trop dangereux pour lui d'être en contact avec vous, alors on a fait croire qu'il était mort.

\- Alors, pourquoi me le dire ?

\- Tu as peur de moi. »

Karl détesta ce sentiment d'être percé à jour. Luciano semblait espérer qu'il tombe amoureux de lui après cette révélation. Il l'était déjà… Non, il était juste accro ! Et bon sang… Luciano était capable de planquer son jumeau. Et s'il lui disait… Karl sentait que Luciano tremblait dans ses bras et qu'il avait peur d'avoir mis en danger son jumeau par amour pour lui.

« Je te crois. Et je me tairai, c'est promis. »

Luciano l'embrassa. Le plus drôle avait été qu'il s'y était attendu. Évidemment, ce baiser entraîna des caresses plus osées. Leur soirée se termina comme toutes les autres, leurs corps dansant l'un contre l'autre pour se libérer de leurs pulsions charnelles. Seulement, cette fois-ci, leurs sentiments se mettaient aussi à nu.

* * *

 _Je l'ai fini vers 1h00 du matin, donc c'est un peu décousu. Et je sais, ça manque de lemon xD._

 _La nuit des lemons est organisée chaque mois sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. C'est généralement le troisième vendredi du mois. Et la soirée des drabbles le deuxième._

 _A très bientôt ;)._


End file.
